


Nicknames

by ultraman64



Series: Ratbag is a term of endearment [1]
Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-23
Updated: 2013-07-23
Packaged: 2017-12-21 03:03:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/895022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ultraman64/pseuds/ultraman64
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for this <a href="http://pacificrimkink.livejournal.com/350.html?thread=431198#t431198">prompt</a> on the Pacific Rim kinkmeme: </p><p>In the movie, Chuck calls Tendo "Elvis" at some point.</p><p>So I want a fic where Chuck loves to call Tendo a variety of nicknames. Bonus if they start out kind of mean and nasty, but gradually get more sweet and affectionate as Chuck falls more in love with him.</p><p>Double bonus if the fic is an AU where Chuck survived.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nicknames

**Author's Note:**

> Information about Australian slang nicknames found out [here](http://alldownunder.com/australian-slang/dictionary-people.htm).

**Elvis (famous singer)**  
  
"And how is Elvis tonight?"  
  
Tendo frowned, glaring at his screen because he was not going to have another discussion with Herc's idiot son who thought it was more fun to make fun of his hair than listen to briefings.  
  
"Has he left the building yet?" The young man in question snickered, clearly amused with himself.  
  
"If you're staying, then he just might." The older man grumbled, trying in vain to ignore the teen.  
  
Slapping a hand down onto Tendo's shoulder, Chuck leaned down next to his ear. "Just remember to stay away from open fires, don't want to burn up, yeah?"  
  
The brunette whipped his head to the side, glaring openly at the Ranger before the man stepped back and waved. "If we never meet again~ this side of heaven~" The boy sang, heading out of the viewing deck. And all Tendo could do was seethe.  
  
~  
  
 **Drongo (stupid person)**  
  
Tendo was in the middle of a conversation with another combat situation analyst when a very distinct voice cut through the viewing deck's chatter.  
  
"Hey, drongo! You in here?"  
  
The brunette pursed his lips, said a quick goodbye and headed over towards the towering Australian. Chuck smirked at him, cocking his head at the death glare being sent his way and laughed. "You know what you just responded to, right?"  
  
"Some idiot name that you think is funny but really isn't?" Tendo pulled up his datapad, scrolling through to the specific set of specs before looking up again.  
  
"Nah, I'm not that mean." The blond grinned, eyes darting away when the shorter man glared up at him. "Well, if you remember the word, ask Herc about it. He isn't so old that wouldn't remember the meaning of it."  
  
"So you're just a barrel of fun today, I see." Tendo shook his head and turn the pad towards the blond. "Just take it, and have someone else bring it back to me."  
  
"Thanks, I appreciate it!" The younger man flicked his hand up in a wave and left, much to Tendo's relief.  
  
~  
  
 **Ocker (uncultered)**  
  
Tendo was sitting in the mess hall, trying to grab a quick bite while pouring over some trashy romance novel that he bought up days ago. It's not like he enjoyed the damn things, really. It was just that between all the Kaiju attacks, he didn't mind filling his head with smut.  
  
"Oi, what's that you're reading?"  
  
The brunette nearly choked on his shreds of chicken as his novel disappeared in front of his face. Chuck plopped down next to him, straddling the bench as he placed his own food down, turning to look at the front cover. "You don't actually read this crap, do you?"  
  
"Yes," the older man coughed loudly, snatching his book back. "Some of us don't mind the trash."  
  
"You're a right ocker, aren't you?" Chuck snorted, poking at his own food while he eyed the other man. "I mean, really? You could be reading something more interesting."  
  
"Like what?" Tendo rolled his eyes, folding a corner to hold his place and shoved the book under the table.  
  
"I dunno, Pride and Prejudice? I've always enjoyed 'Far From the Madding Crowd'," the younger man confessed, still poking his food instead of actually eating it.  
  
It's quiet for a few moments, the bustle of the mess hall lulling them into a comfortable silence before Tendo glances at him.  
  
"You have those kinds of books?" He asks and watches Chuck's head dip in agreement. He can't quite fight his smile, but shrugs as nonchalant as possible. "Maybe you can let me borrow one then."  
  
If Tendo notices the bright smile on Chuck's face, well, he chooses to ignore it.  
  
~  
  
 **Spruiker (solicitor)**  
  
The Shatterdome is bursting with energy, with the repaired Gipsy Danger having found its new pilot. For Tendo though, it's more of a reunion of sorts. Ever since Pentecost had told him who he'd planned to get as the pilot, the brunette had been looking forward to seeing his old friend.  
  
"You're full of energy today." Chuck says, walking up as Tendo is standing over a console. "'Cause of that Rah-lay guy?"  
  
"Raleigh Beckett." The shorter man corrects automatically, unable to stop his smile. "Haven't seen him in sometime, can't wait for him to get here."  
  
The blond shifts, not quite uncomfortable but clearly agitated. "He really that great or something?"  
  
"Him and his brother were some of the best Rangers I'd ever seen. Always knew how to handle Kaiju and were willing to go the extra mile to save even the last man." Tendo laughed, remembering how much fun the Beckett boys had been and sighed wistfully. "They were great guys, and even if he's only a tenth of what he was like from before, Raleigh will still be one of the best."  
  
"Spruiker." Chuck grumbles and pushes away from the console, heading for the exit.  
  
"I don't know what that means but it better not have anything to do with sex!" The brunette called over, glaring at the young man's retreating back.  
  
~  
  
 **Slick (someone sleazy)**  
  
He can blame it on Raleigh's return but really, Tendo had been meaning to ask out that new medic since he transferred into the Shatterdome. He would have considered it a lovely time if the guy's girlfriend hadn't shown up and started throwing things.  
  
The brunette sighed and stepped out of the lift, heading for his quarters.  
  
"Well, _Slick_ , how'd the date go?" Chuck glared, tugging on Max's leash to get the bulldog moving, staying to one side of the hallway.  
  
"What? Were you waiting for me?" Tendo huffed, stopping to look down at the pet before glancing up. "You could asked me about it in the morning. Like a regular person."  
  
"I wasn't waiting for you," Chuck grits out, as he walks up. "I'm taking Max for a run, _Slick_."  
  
That makes Tendo raise an eyebrow because Chuck's never called him the same name twice. "What are you, jealous or something?" At the awkward silence that follows, the brunette's eyes widen. "Whoa, wait-!"  
  
"C'mon Max," the blond barks out and storms off, dog trailing along.  
  
~  
  
 **Ratbag (rascal, rogue)**  
  
"Alright ratbag," Chuck stops at Tendo's console and the brunette looked up in amusement.  
  
"Did you just seriously call me ratbag?"  
  
"Yeah, that a problem?" The blond suddenly frowned, looking adorably out of place.  
  
"Ratbag... You don't see a problem with that?" Tendo pushes, pursuing his lips to stop his smile. "I mean, really? No problem?"  
  
"Since when have you ever been offended by names?" The blond asks, still frowning.  
  
"Since the beginning, when I told you to call me Tendo or Choi and you called me Elvis." The brunette points out, looking back at his own console.  
  
"That's because it fits better." The young man grumbled, crossing his arms. "You've got the greased hair and snazzy outfits..."  
  
"And now you think my outfits are snazzy but no problem with ratbag." Tendo shook his head and waved towards the man. "You're just full of surprises."  
  
"It's a term of endearment," Chuck argues, looking fully upset now. "What the hell is the problem anyway?"  
  
"The problem stems from the 'rat' part, 'cause I don't understand how that can be a term of endearment with that word attached."  
  
"Look, do you want to go out with me?" Chuck finally blurts and glares down at Tendo's surprised face.  
  
"You're asking me out WHILE calling me a rat?" The brunette deflects because, really, he's been expecting this. "I mean, you've got to know better than that!"  
  
"Enough with the rat, dammit!" Chuck fumes, stomping his foot down and continues to glare. "Yes or no."  
  
Tendo has just enough presents of mind to refrain from pointing out the foot-stomping thing is very childish (because if he says yes, what does that make him?) and clears his throat.  
  
"Fine, but I expect actual dinner and not mess hall food." He turns back towards his console and pointedly ignores the stares from everyone else in the room as Chuck leaves.  
  
~  
  
 **Mate (close friend)**  
  
Tendo doesn't go to the hanger, doesn't dare head over to where Herc and Chuck are gearing up to fight with 2 Category 4 Kaiju, because he doesn't know what he'll do. Doesn't know how he'll act in front of Chuck's father and possibly say something stupid like 'better not die before our date'.  
  
He sits down at his console, with Pentecost stalking the room and two Jaeger pilots that could be out there protecting his-  
  
A beep in the bottom corner of his screen clues him into a new email and the brunette holds his breath as he opens it.  
  
All the message says is: ' _Mate, I'll take you somewhere nice, so wait for me. Chuck_ '  
  
~  
  
 **Tendo**  
  
It's agony, sitting at his console, listening as Chuck and Stacker are attacked, their words rushed and yelling in pain. Herc paces behind him, stopping to lean in every few moments and Tendo can do nothing but listen.  
  
 _"What can we do sir?"_  
  
 _"We can clear a path... for the lady."_  
  
The brunette sucks in his breath, turns to look up at Herc standing over him. "They're going to detonate the payload."  
  
Herc leans forward again, staring the radar down like it will answer all their questions when Chuck's voice cuts in.  
  
 _"Dad,"_ and the older man stares hard forward. _"Sorry, I'm sorry."_  
  
When the older man's hand lands heavy on his shoulder, Tendo feels dead because this is it. These are Chuck's final moments and there's nothing any of them can do. He can't imagine what it must feel like for Herc, to hear this, knowing that his son is about to meet his end.  
  
 _"Tendo,"_ the voice cuts back in and he has to suck in a breath to stop himself from replying. _"Tendo... I love you."_  
  
The hand on his shoulder tightens and the brunette reaches up to grip it, vaguely hearing the last words that Chuck says to Stacker. It's just noise though, as much as he wants to pay attention, because the idiot kid finally called him by his name.  
  
By his real name.  
  
There's screeching noises, a booming sound off in the distance, the radar flickering once before both Kaijus and Striker Eureka's signatures disappear.  
  
~  
  
 **Handsome (attractive person)**  
  
Even with the battle won, there's a underlining bitter-sweetness to it. They lost so many people, so many friends, that even in victory, it still feels like defeat.  
  
Herc Hansen is acting commander, running himself ragged for the last 3 days and Tendo has been on his heels every step of the way. He throws himself into his work, answering questions, doing reports, handing out assignments. The brunette works himself harder than he ever has because he doesn't want to think about Chuck and what could have been.  
  
So when they receive word that wreckage from Striker Eureka is found, there's a sort of disbelief and annoyance. The payload had been a nuclear device, there couldn't have been any wreckage left but at their insistence, they send choppers out to take a look.  
  
It turns out to be a life pod.  
  
The entire Shatterdome is in a panic, rushing the pod back to base and, before Herc or Tendo can see who's inside, take the pilot down to medical. There's sort of unanimously belief that its Stacker, the man being un-killable but Tendo holds his breath because it would have been just like Stacker to save the kid.  
  
When the doctor emerges, looking grim and terrible, he sees Herc and smiles.  
  
"It's your son, sir. He's alive but he's been hurt and being in that pod for 3 days hasn't helped."  
  
Tendo grabs a hold of Herc's arm, steadying the man because he's got to have grounding too, lest they both collapse. The doctor allows Herc in but is about to stop Tendo when the old commander says far too affectionately: "He IS family."  
  
They both enter the room to see Chuck hooked up to various medical devices, tubes and IVs and everything else keeping the boy alive. But Tendo hears the heart monitor, beeping steadily away, and bites his lip to stop himself from crying.  
  
"Son," Herc mutters and Tendo sucks in a shaky breath because he nearly forgot the older man was there when one of Chuck's eyes opens.  
  
"Dad," he says hoarsely and both men approach the bedridden soldier.  
  
"Hey Chuck," Tendo says as quietly as possible and smiles when both of the blond's eyes open to look at him.  
  
"Hey handsome..."  



End file.
